


She's got me twisted

by busbaby



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busbaby/pseuds/busbaby
Summary: Another upload :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another upload :)

Jac's P.O.V -   
An alarm bleeped and I rolled over. My head pounded and I groaned at the pain. I sat up to turn the alarm off and my stomach flipped.

I rushed to the toilet and threw up. Looking in the mirror I wasn't sure I'd ever looked worse, make up streaked my face and my hair looked awful.

I tied my hair up and grabbed a towel for the shower. I noticed a mark on my neck in the mirror. I turned my head to get a better look in the mirror and saw bite marks and lip stick smudges all down my neck.

I peered around the bathroom door trying to see what unfortunate creature I'd dragged from the depths of hell and slept with.

There was no-one in my bed and I sighed. I tried to think back to last night but remembered nothing. A shower would wake me up and clear my throbbing head.

I showered quickly, in case I needed to throw up again and I didn't want to do that in the shower. 

After my shower I went to get some breakfast. There was someone sat in my kitchen, I couldn't tell who it was at first.

"I thought you'd left" I said pouring my self a coffee.

"You thought wrong" the voice stopped me in my tracks. I thought I'd brought home a stranger. What the hell had happened to cause her to be here.

"Dr.March! What are you doing here?!" I said still shocked. She stood up and walked over.

"What do you mean?" She said confused. I stepped back away from her.

"I mean why are you in my house!?" I was getting pretty worked up. She laughed at me and stepped closer.

"You were pretty welcoming last night."

"Do not say that kind of thing to me Dr.March. I think it's time you left!"

She looked taken aback.

"Do you really not remember?" She asked wide eyed. I shook my head.

"And now is not the time to enlighten me. Perhaps you should forget about last night also. I don't know how this happened" I gestured to the space between us. "But it was the only time it will happen. And if anyone is to find out, I will not only have your job but I will also ensure that you will not work in medicine again! Have I made myself clear?!"

She stared at me wide eyed and nodded.

I grabbed my coffee mug and headed into my bedroom.

"I suggest that you are gone by the time I am ready"


	2. Chapter 2

Bernie's P.O.V - 

As I stepped out of Hanssen's office, I realised that I didn't know my way back to AAU. 

"Crap" I mumbled. 

"Are you quite alright there Ms Wolfe?" Hanssen's voice came from behind me and turned to face him. 

"Yes, I'm fine" I tried to be convincing but my answer didn't sound very reassuring. Nevertheless he nodded and returned to his office. I started down the corridor looking out for signs that could help me.

Serena's P.O.V - 

I can remember my first day very clearly and I know that what happened to Ms Wolfe would have been one of the worst things that could've happened. Besides obviously killing a patient. 

I laughed to myself. 

"Care to share?" A voice said in my ear. I spun around and flung my arms around Robbie.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I didn't really care why he was here, but he was and thats all that mattered. 

"My cars been blocked in by some stupid idiot, care to help me find the culprit?" Robbie asked.

"You know I would love to help, but I AM working." I said a little sadly.

"Do you mind if I do some detective work on the ward and find out who did then?" He asked raising an eyebrow in mock suspicion. I laughed and told him it was alright. He kissed me quickly and then started to look for people to accuse.

Bernie's P.O.V - 

I eventually asked a passing nurse the way with embarrassment. She looked unconvinced when I explained my situation and I had to get out my ID card from Hanssen. She quickly apologized and told me where to go. 

I was on tour guide number 2 and I hadn't been here an hour yet. I should just employ a full time tour guide. I turned a corner and there was AAU, I smiled, relieved, and pushed the door open. 

I saw Ms Campbell with what I assumed was a patient, I started walking over. The patient bent down and kissed her just as I was about to call out. I closed my mouth and slowed down.

I looked down at the ground feeling as though I was intruding on something.

 

Serena's P.O.V - 

As Robbie walked away, my high from earlier came back. He walked over to Ms Wolfe and started talking to her. I saw her confused and slightly frightened and hurried over with a chuckle.

Bernie's P.O.V - 

The man started walking over and my heart raced. Had he caught me staring? He opened his mouth and all these questions started pouring out. I stuttered a few answers but he kept pressing on about my car.

Suddenly Ms Campbell was pulling me to the side. 

"Thank you" I breathed and she smiled and apologized for his behavior. The man whose name was apparently Robbie appeared at her side. He received a glare from Ms Campbell and apologized as well.

"It's okay" I mumbled before walking off.


	3. Chapter 3

Zosia's P.O.V -

I slept most of the day and all through the night, but each time I woke up my mind went to Jac and the previous night. I'd have to face her tomorrow and I was definitely not ready.

Dom woke me up Monday morning with breakfast.

"What's the special occasion?" I joked as Dom rarely made breakfast for himself never mind me.

"You're facing Jac, thats usually scary, but under the circu-" I shut Dom up pretty quickly with my death stare.

"That's a good death stare, has you girlfriend been teaching you" I pretty much launched myself at him. When he had wrestled free, he held his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright. Its too soon I get it." He said stepping back. I grabbed my jacket and the bag filled with Jac's clothes which I'd borrowed. 

"I need to go, will you give me a lift now" Dom groaned.

"But my shift doesn't start for another hour and a half."

"It won't kill you to be early" I said grabbing his wrist and pulling him out of the door with my free hand.

\-----x-----

Dom was mid gossip story when we stepped onto Keller, I'd gone there first as I was a few minutes early and didn't want to face Jac unnecessarily.

"So then Kellie said to me-" I stopped in my tracks and Dom looked back at me.

"What are you doing, don't you care what Kellie said to me? It was really bitchy by the way" I flicked my eyes to the other side of the ward. Dom followed my gaze and saw Jac with her back to us talking to Sacha.

"I'll tell you what Kellie said later" Dom said lowering his voice. He waved goodbye as I turned and got back into the lift.

\-----x-----

It was mid morning and I'd been working for about an hour when I decided that it was best to return Jac's clothes and get it out of the way. I got the bag from the locker room and knocked on her office door.

"Come in" I opened the door and Jac took off her glasses to look at me.

"Dr. March how can I help you?" she said neutrally as if we hadn't slept together two days before.

"I wanted to return these" I said holding out the bag. "I,umm, washed them don't worry" I said placing the bag by the door and turning to leave.

"Dr. March" Jac said and I turned back around. "Perhaps you should close the door."

"W-why?" 

"I think it is time you enlightened me on what happened Saturday night"


	4. Chapter 4

Zosia's P.O.V -

I shut the door slowly. I hadn't told Dom the whole story, just the basics. I crossed the room, my gaze never meeting Jac's.

She gestured to the chair opposite her and I took it. As I pulled the chair out, I noticed that my hand was shaking.

"So" she said leaning on her desk and moving some papers put of her way.

I folded my hands into my lap and looked at the desk in front of me. I stayed silent for a few moments trying to think of what to say.

I stepped out of Albies with Dom in tow. He started to get in a taxi but I yanked him out.

"W-what?!" Dom said stumbling back.

"Let's stay out, a new bar opened just down the road! It's Saturday night lets party!!"

Dom rolled his eyes but let me drag him to the new bar.

I walked up to the bar and ordered our drinks, we took them and made our way to the dance floor.

We danced together not bothering about anyone else until we finished our drinks, I shouted that I'd get more and weaved my way back to the bar.

I was leaning against the bar when I heard a voice in my ear.

"Dr. March?" I turned to see Ms. Naylor stood beside me. I immediately straightened my posture and stood up to face her.

"Do you want anything?" I asked Ms Naylor, gesturing at the bar. She shook her head

"I was just leaving"

I ordered a drink for me and Dom and had to lean on the bar for support.

"Are you here alone?" She asked me frowning.

I looked back at Dom, who had attached his lips to someone else's.

"Yeah, I am" I picked up my drink and took a mouthful. She took the drink out of my hand.

"Better not drink too much then" she sounded genuinely concerned, I backed away, it was far too awkward.

"Look, I better get going" I said downing Dom's drink. Jac nodded and I started to walk away. I wobbled and nearly fell but someone caught my arm. Their grip was tight and they steadied me.

"Thank yo-" I started but it was Jac who had caught me.

"I was fine" I said pulling my arm back. I didn't want Jac thinking I couldn't handle myself.

"You're drunk" She said flatly. I pulled down my dress which had ridden up my thigh.

She looked me up and down. She took in my short dress with the slit up the side and the low neckline, my hair spilling over my shoulders in brown waves and my pale face and lips that had drunk too much alcohol tonight.

"Come with me." She said taking my arm. I pulled my arm back

"I can manage just fine."

Suddenly, I felt sick. I clasped my hand to my mouth and managed not to throw up everywhere. I ran to the bathroom one hand clutching my stomach, the other over my mouth.

Only once my stomach was empty and there was nothing left to throw up. Did I realise there was someone holding my hair back. I looked back and of course there was Ms Naylor.

"I didn't realise you were so empathetic" I giggled. She stood me up and lead me to the mirror.

"I couldn't leave you like that Dr. March." She said simply with a small smile. Perhaps if I wasn't focusing on how hot she looked in a suit, I would've described her words as said kindly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, she looked dressed up for something.

"An old colleague invited me out, I didn't realise it was this kind of place when I accepted the offer."

"And where are they now?" I said leaning against the sink.

"They left, like I was when I ran into you. What are you doing here Dr.March?"

"I came out to get drunk and sleep with someone."

"I'm afraid Dr. March, that I can't let someone take advantage of you like that. I think you should leave."

"How about I have one more drink and you can have it with me so you can make sure nobody takes advantage of me?"

Ms Naylor considered his.

"One." She said "and you're paying."

"Deal" I said giggling.

We headed back out into the loud and busy bar. We sat down and I ordered.

Once we had finished the first drink I leant forwards, our faces inches apart.

"Another?" I whispered. She must have had a few drinks before now because she was starting to act a little bit drunk.

"Yeah" she said "the same for me"

By our fourth drink we were both very drunk. Jac possibly more so than me. I nearly slipped off of my chair and Jac bursted into laughter. I joined her and she helped steady me.

My thigh pressed against hers in the process.

"Your dress has ridden up" she giggled. I didn't pull it down.

"Oh yeah?" I said smirking.

"Yeah" she grinned and her hands touched the hem of my dress. She hesitated before leaving it as it was.

She looked up at me when I didn't flinch away and our eyes met.

"Dr.March." She whispered. I smiled at her and she leant forwards at he same time I did. We kissed briefly and then more forcefully.

~~.~~.~~

"Thank you Dr. March, I think I can imagine the rest." I blushed and stood up.

"Wait a moment please." She said and I turned to face her.

"Never be that drunk again, Dr. March, weekend or not. You're a doctor you should know better"

Jac's P.O.V -

She left quietly. So different from the Zosia she had described the other night. Why couldn't I remember that night? And more importantly, why in earth did I care?


	5. Chapter 5

Zosia's P.O.V -

The week crept by slowly and I often noticed Jac watching me, no doubt waiting for an excuse to fire me. I was dreading Saturday as I had a night shift with just Jac and Ollie. I hadn't told Ollie about me and Jac, well I hadn't really told anyone.

Jac didn't look as disgusted as expected as I'd recounted the nights events, which was ok right?

I wasn't really sure how I felt about Jac. Every time she looked at me my heart pace quickened, probably from nerves that I would mess up and get fired. She was everywhere, her gaze seemed to follow me and it put me under more pressure than usual.

"Hey Ollie." I said jogging over to him. He looked up and nodded, gesturing for me to continue.

"Imagine working under Sacha instead of her." I said flicking my eyes towards Jac, who was once again looking in my direction.

Ollie grinned "Wouldn't it be great, but hey, as long as she likes us, we'll go places."

I laughed and nodded. "True, true." 

"Let me know next time my ward becomes a coffee morning" Jac said walking past and handing Ollie a file. "And Dr March, a word in my office."

Ollie made a face at me from behind Jac and as I followed Jac to her office Ollie's words came back to me as long as she likes us, we'll go places. Except the problem was, that Jac didn't like me, not anymore. So how would I go places stuck with Jac?

"Take a seat please Dr. March" Jac said as she sat down at her desk. I sat down opposite her, and I didn't feel as nervous as last time, maybe because in the back of my mind I'd already made up my mind. 

"As you well know Dr. March, I am your superior and it is up to me to make the decision that I feel would be best for you to move forward in your career." She said folding her arms in front of her. I nodded.

"So, I have taken the liberty to speak to Mr. Levi, Ms Wolfe and Ms Campbell..."

My heart sunk, the option of transferring was becoming more and more pleasing but I'd wanted to be the one to do it. This way it felt like I was being gotten rid of. 

"And which ward will I be transferring to, because if you don't mind I would like a say" I interrupted. "I've been thinking about transferring and I think I would like to go to Kellar and keep an eye on Dom, he's not been the same since-"

"Slow down please Dr. March" Jac said a little put out. I closed my mouth which was still open.

"I didn't mean transferring but if you are seriously considering transferring then of course that could be an option" and I could of imagined it, but a flash of disappointment appeared on her face.

"You didn't mean transferring?" I asked,confused.

"No." Jac shook her head. "I was going to have you observe and assist in some of their surgeries, so that you can grasp a wider and more complex understanding of medicine." she paused and tried to catch my gaze that had dropped into my lap. "But if you still want to transfer then we can talk about that."

"I'm not sure I want to transfer, I'd love to assist and observe in more surgeries." I said and Jac's gaze softened.

"Look, you go get 2 coffees and I'll meet you back here and we can talk about this properly." Jac said.

"I have patients..."

"I'll have some of them given to Valentine." I thanked her and left for the coffees.

Ollie fell into step next to me. "So?" 

"So what?"

"What did Naylor want?" I smirked.

"You'll find out when I'm your superior." He stopped and I turned to face him walking backwards.

"No...?" He said and I shrugged with a guilty smile and got into the lift.

\----

I returned with 2 coffees and knocked on Jac's door.

"Come in." I opened the door and handed Jac her coffee. She sat on the sofa this time, so I sat next to her.

"So" she said "What's all this about wanting to transfer?" I took a deep breath.

"I started thinking about transferring because of something Ollie said."

"I could've guessed Valentine would've had something to do with this."

"And well I thought that considering what happened the other night, you hated me and I would be better off transferring."

Jac nodded taking it all in.

"Firstly, I don't hate you, we were both drunk and it was an accident." She said "And secondly, do you still want to transfer?" I shook my head.

"I don't think so" 

"Good, now about these surgeries you'll be assisting" She said putting her empty coffee cup into the bin. I put my half empty one on the table next to me.

"There will be perhaps one or two a week that you are able to attend. This kind of thing looks great when applying for higher positions."

"Great." I said smiling, "When do I start?" Jac grinned back at me. As we continued chatting, I noticed that her gaze kept slipping from me eyes to my lips as I spoke. And being truthful, so did mine.

"Finished?" she asked looking at my coffee on the table. 

"Yeah." I said and turned to pick it up, when I turned back her body was close to mine and I could feel her breath on my cheeks. I glanced at her and knew she wanted the same thing. We both moved forwards and soon our lips were together. It was sweet. Her lips were soft and warm against mine and suddenly nothing mattered.

I felt her smile through our kiss and pulled back so I could smile as well.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!" I heard Mo scream. Panic struck through Jac's eyes and her face frosted over, our moment was gone and she was back to her old self.

"Ms Effanga!" I heard her shout and she got up and dragged Mo back into the room slamming the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this like a year ago when Mo was still around


	6. Chapter 6

"Yeah." I said and turned to pick it up, when I turned back her body was close to mine and I could feel her breath on my cheeks. I glanced at her and knew she wanted the same thing. We both moved forwards and soon our lips were together. It was sweet. Her lips were soft and warm against mine and suddenly nothing mattered.

I felt her smile through our kiss and pulled back so I could smile as well.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!" I heard Mo scream. Panic struck through Jac's eyes and her face frosted over, our moment was gone and she was back to her old self.

"Ms Effanga!" I heard her shout and she got up and dragged Mo back into the room slamming the door.

A/N - Alright back to the stuff I've written when I should be doing homework

Zosia's P.O.V -

Jac stood fuming in front of Mo, who was doing everything in her power not to laugh. 

"Ms Effanga.." Jac started trying to regain her cool. "What the hell did you think you were doing walking in like that." Mo looked from me to Jac and back before laughing.

"I never did see you two together." Mo said laughing. Jac stuggled to regain control of the situation.

"We're not together" Jac said sharply.

"Now why do you think you can just walk in here?"

"Because its my office as well now" Mo said before walking over to her desk.

"Perhaps I should go." I said, smiling at Jac.

"I'll see you later" Jac said earning a smirk from Mo.

Mo's P.O.V -

As the door closed behind Zosia, Jac walked back to her desk.

"Don't tell anyone Mo" She said and went to back to typing on her computer.

"Seriously...?" I said slowly.

"What?"

"You said you weren't together"

"So?"

"Well, let me think, you told a lovestruck Zosia that you weren't together"

"She wasn't lovestruck, and we really aren't a thing. It didn't mean much, it was just a kiss, she kisses everyone, I've seen her.

"Correction, she kisses everyone when she's drunk, and I'm pretty sure they don't mean as much to her as that one"

"She was drunk the first time!" Jac said before realising what she had said.

Mo squealed "I need details and fast!"


End file.
